Poslední noc na Zemi
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Byla to poslední noc předtím, než Bucky odejde do války a celý svět se změní. Steve/Bucky


Steve zíral do zdi, natolik, nakolik byla ve tmě vidět, a mlčky počítal každý svůj nádech. Už hodiny. Ležel na boku, pohled zabodnutý do stěny a neschopný usnout, už celé hodiny, protože tohle byla nekonečná noc.

Poslední noc, kdy byl Bucky doma, a Steve si nedokázal představit, jak to bude vypadat bez něj. Jejich město, jejich ulice, jejich _byt_. Jak by ještě něco mohlo být stejné, když Bucky nebude po jeho boku, hned vedle něj, jako byl celý život? Nejspíš bylo dobře, že se Steve chystal odejít z New Yorku jen pár hodin po něm. Bylo by příliš zvláštní vrátit se večer zpátky do prázdného bytu, když tady býval vždycky jen s Buckym, procházet se městem, když byl jeho nejlepší přítel za oceánem, nechat se zmlátit v další špinavé uličce, když tam Bucky nebude, aby ho zachránil a potom mu řekl, že je nepoučitelný idiot s přehnanou kuráží a chybějícím pudem sebezáchovy.

Steve pevně sevřel víčka. Ne proto, že by si myslel, že dneska dokáže usnout, ale aby se pokusil trochu si utřídit myšlenky, které se všechny jako bumerang neodvratně vracely k jedinému.

Bucky se chystá odejít.

Najednou nechtěl nic jiného, než se k Buckymu otočit a přitisknout se k němu, jenom dneska, protože Bucky byl taky vzhůru, jen pár desítek centimetrů od něj. Steve vždycky věděl, když byl vzhůru, protože Bucky nikdy nespal tak nehybně, jako ležel teď. Bez hnutí místo toho, aby se občas obrátil nebo do něj omylem strčil nebo mu kradl přikrývku nebo se k němu zezadu tiskl, jako by se ho i ve spánku pokoušel zahřát, paži kolem jeho pasu, aby se pak na něj ráno pobaveně usmál, než vstane. Bucky nikdy nespal nehybný jako socha, nikdy nespal s napjatými rameny a s dokonale pravidelným dechem.

Možná taky přemýšlel, jak to bude vypadat, až budou od sebe přes celý oceán, až bude někde, kde nebude nikoho a nic znát. Možná se jen pokoušel představit si, do čeho se to dal vlastně navézt, a Steva napadlo, že to přece musí jít nějak zastavit. Musí existovat způsob, jak to celé stopnout, i kdyby měli utéct a někam se schovat. Mohli by zůstat spolu, zůstat v bezpečí, někde daleko od celé té války.

„Steve," ozvalo se za ním tiše a Buckyho hlas zněl smutně a slabě a vůbec ne ospale. Steve zaslechl měkké zašustění látky, a pak se Bucky dotkl jeho boku, teplé prsty, a Steve se zachvěl.

„Jo?" zamumlal na odpověď.

Bucky se zhluboka nadechl, dlaň pořád zlehka položenou na jeho boku. „Spíš?"

Steve si říkal, jestli to doopravdy měla být otázka. Copak si Bucky opravdu myslel, že by mohl spát, když zítřejší ráno může být to poslední, kdy se uvidí? „Ne."

Bucky si tlumeně odfrkl. „Jo, já taky ne," zašeptal a jeho prsty se mírně sevřely. Spíše jen v látce jeho nátělníku než cokoli jiného, ale prsty se mu třásly a Stevovi se sevřelo hrdlo. „Nemůžu usnout."

Neřekl proč, ale ani nemusel, protože Steve taky nemohl spát, ne když se všechno měnilo. Tohle byla poslední noc ve světě, na který byl Steve zvyklý, poslední noc jeho starého života. Poslední noc předtím, než Bucky odejde do Evropy, protože je idiot a chce ho chránit, i kdyby ho to mělo zabít, a než se Steve přidá do Erskinova tajného programu.

„Nechci, abys šel," zamumlal slabě a otočil se k němu. V očích ho štípaly slzy, ale Bucky se tvářil statečně, odhodlaný a nezastavitelný.

Steve poslepu zašátral po jeho dlani a pevně sevřel jeho prsty, možná až příliš pevně, ale Bucky neuhnul. Místo toho ze sebe vydal jakýsi tichý, zlomený zvuk a opětoval jeho sevření. Mnohem méně opatrný, než by s ním byl kdykoli jindy, protože tohle byla poslední noc, kdy mohli být spolu. A Bucky mohl zůstat někde venku, třeba až do rána, s jednou z těch dívek, ale místo toho se vrátil domů, vrátil se za ním, aby mu mohl ještě jednou říct sbohem. Aby se na něj mohl ještě jednou podívat, než odpluje do Evropy.

Bucky nemohl odejít, aniž by ho ještě jednou viděl, a Steve za to byl tak stupidně vděčný, že to nedokázal vyjádřit slovy. A tak jen silněji stiskl jeho prsty, až se skoro bál, že mu ublíží, ale Bucky jen něco nesrozumitelně řekl, v hlase něco zvláštního, a potom potřásl hlavou a kousl se do rtu, pohled upřený na Steva, stejně soustředěně a bezvýhradně jako kdykoli za posledních patnáct let.

„Nechci tě tady nechat samotného," oznámil pevně, v hlase něco zvláštního, protože Bucky si vždycky dělal víc starostí o Steva než o sebe. Jako by jenom jel někam na výlet a ne do války, jako by se chystal jenom na pár dní někam na venkov a ne do Evropy, kde ho mohli každým okamžikem zastřelit. Jako by to byl Steve, který z nich byl ve větším nebezpečí, přestože podle všeho, co Bucky věděl, Steva nikdy nemohli vzít k žádné armádě na světě, a on měl zůstat nadosmrti v New Yorku. Sbírat staré železo, dost pravděpodobně. „Kdo by se o tebe postaral, kdybych –" pokusil se Bucky, veškerá energie včerejšího večera dávno pryč.

Tady v jejich bytě a jen několik hodin před odjezdem Bucky necítil potřebu hrát falešnou odvahu, nesnažil se tvářit klidně nebo statečně, když cítil něco jiného, a Steve si najednou uvědomil, že už se možná neuvidí. Možná Buckyho zabijí – nebo možná jeho. Možná se po válce jeden z nich vrátí zpátky do tohoto bytu a bude si opakovat, jaké má štěstí, že vůbec přežil, a v duchu si říkat, že tam měl radši zůstat. Stát se obětí války, jako tolik jiných.

„Nic se ti nestane," prohlásil Steve tak rozhodně, jak dokázal, ale hlas ho zradil, ne pevný, ale slabý a roztřesený a vlhký slzami, které se snažil potlačit. „Budu tady, až se vrátíš, protože v New Yorku musí zůstat někdo, kdo má všech pět pohromadě," slíbil, přestože nemohl tušit, co s ním samotným bude na konci války. Ale pro tuto chvíli žádný Erskine neexistoval, žádný tajný program, ve kterém by měl Steve zajištěnou účast. Mohl Buckymu slíbit, že zůstane tady, v jejich malém bytě.

Bucky přikývl a polkl, jeho dech mírně zrychlený, a pak udělal nějaký pohyb, mnohem rychlejší, než mělo být možné, a najednou se ke Stevovi tiskl, tělo srovnané vedle jeho, a tak _blízko_ , jejich pořád ještě spojené ruce mezi nimi. Jeho dech na Stevově tváři hřál a Steve se zachvěl. Ale nepouštěl ho, ani se nepokusil odtáhnout se od něj, protože pokud ho chtěl Bucky před svým odjezdem obejmout, Steve byl ten poslední, kdo by se bránil. Bucky byl vždycky na jeho straně a Steve byl _jeho_ , celý svůj život. Byl nesmyslně zamilovaný a beznadějně _jeho_ a dobře věděl, že by pro něj udělal _cokoli_ , a pokud se k němu chtěl Bucky tisknout, svoji poslední noc v New Yorku, Steve mu sevření oplatí a bude se kousat do rtu, aby potlačil slzy, protože Bucky potřebuje, aby byl statečný. Jenom než odjede, protože alespoň jeden z nich musí být statečný.

„Budu tady čekat, až se ke mně vrátíš," řekl a snažil se přitom nemyslet na to, jak moc velká je to lež. Ale Bucky nemusel vědět, co Steva doopravdy čeká. Nemusel si o něj dělat zbytečné starosti, mohl odejít s vědomím, že je Steve příliš malý a slabý a nemocný na to, aby ho odvedli. Mohl odplout s vědomím, že Steve zůstane, a že až bude čas na to, aby se vrátil domů, Steve bude pořád ještě v jejich bytě, přesně tam, kde ho nechal.

„Steve," zamumlal Bucky a jeho hlas zněl zlomeně. Prsty volné ruky přejel zlehka po jeho tváři, a pak mu bez dalšího slova, jen s roztřeseným výdechem zabořil obličej do ramene a skrčil se mu v náruči, jako by on byl ten, který je z nich menší, _slabší_ , jako by to měl být _on_ , kdo bez něj bude sám, kdo bez něj nemůže být, jako by se mohl rozpadnout na kusy, když ho Steve nebude držet pohromadě.

Steve dlouze vydechl. „To nic," zašeptal sotva slyšitelně a prsty mu pročísl vlasy. Krátké a trochu nepoddajné, když se je Bucky pokoušel učesat, ale jemné na dotek, a Steve se jich nechtěl přestat dotýkat, ne když to byla jejich poslední noc a když byl Bucky vystrašený a roztřesený, ne, když přehodil jednu nohu přes ty jeho, aby se k němu mohl přitisknout jen o trochu víc, jako by se v něm chtěl schovat. Jako by byl Steve jediné bezpečné místo na světě.

„To nic," zopakoval tiše a zabořil Buckymu tvář do vlasů, Buckyho prsty skoro křečovitě sevřené kolem jeho. A Steve na pár nekonečných minut předtím, než oba usnuli, zapomněl na všechno ostatní. Zapomněl na celou válku, na to, že tohle bude trvat jen do rána, a pak se každý vydají svou vlastní cestou a možná se už neuvidí. Zapomněl, protože na chvíli, jenom na chvíli, na celém světě neexistovalo nic jiného než oni dva.


End file.
